Tomato with whom?
by KitamuraRR
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki(15), seringkali dianggap aneh karena warna rambutnya. Di sekolah barunya sekarang, Konoha Gakuen, ia tidak yakin akan diperlakukan baik. Lalu ia menemukan siswa lain yang berwarna rambut sama dengannya. Ditambah lagi cowok misterius yang memuji rambutnya. Akankah kehidupan Kushina membaik?
1. Chapter 1 - First Day

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tomato with Whom ****© KitamuraRR**

**Warning : OOC, Bahasa kurang asik(?), dll**

**Selamat membaca! Review ditunggu :)**

* * *

Upacara Penerimaan Siswa Baru di Konoha Gakuen berlangsung hari ini. Di depan gerbang, tampak seorang gadis berambut merah panjang melirik gedung sekolah dengan gugup. Uzumaki Kushina, begitulah yang tertulis di seragam SMP-nya. Beberapa siswa yang lewat mengagumi parasnya yang cantik, namun tiba-tiba berganti dengan tatapan aneh karena melihat rambutnya yang tidak biasa, merah.

Kushina menyadari tatapan aneh dari siswa lainnya, dan segera memegang rambutnya.

"Sial," Umpatnya. "Jangan-jangan disini aku dianggap aneh lagi, seperti dulu."

Rambut merahnya memang tidak biasa, berwarna merah. Itu cukup aneh bagi oranglain. Satu-satunya yang ia benci dari dirinya sendiri adalah, rambutnya.

"Sedang apa disitu? Kau menghalangi jalan," Mendadak terdengar suara seorang laki-laki, berat tapi tetap terdengar halus. Kushina menoleh,

"Ah, gomen−" Kushina spontan minggir, sampai menyadari kalau ia bicara _informal_. "−nasai."

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum. Kushina tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena keberadaan laki-laki itu melawan cahaya matahari.

"Ngomong-ngomong, rambutmu indah," Katanya sambil berjalan melewati Kushina. Kushina terkejut sebentar, berusaha mencerna perkataan anak laki-laki tadi.

"Itu.. ejekan, ya?"

"Ya, Ohayou Gozaimasu. Saya adalah wali kelas kalian di 1-C, Tanaka desu. Mohon kerja samanya," Tanaka-sensei, pria separuh baya yang wajahnya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan keramahan. Matanya melirik ke sana kemari sampai mendapati Kushina yang paling mencolok.

"Hm, yang berambut merah itu.."

"Ah," Kushina spontan berdiri. "Ohayou gozaimasu. Kushina Uzumaki desu. Etto.. Kepala sekolah sudah memberikan izin atas rambutku, _sensei_. Lagipula, ini asli.. dari lahir."

Tanaka-_sensei_ menatapnya tidak suka. "Ya, ya. Terserahlah. Silahkan duduk."

"Hei, itu sungguh dari lahir? _Uso (_bohong)!"

"Jangan bercanda, mana ada yang begitu? Pasti di cat!"

Bisikan-bisikan−yang benar-benar bisa didengar ditelinga Kushina−membuat gadis berambut merah itu kesal. ia kembali duduk dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka dengan keras.

"E-etto, Sumimasen. Aku terlambat, he."

Seisi kelas menoleh ke arahnya. Sesosok pria bertubuh jangkung dengan nafas ngos-ngosan berdiri dengan gagahnya. Keringat becucuran di dahinya. Wajahnya sendu, tapi dikhiasi oleh cengiran semangat. Dan lagi..

"Uzumaki Nagato desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Dia berambut merah.

* * *

**_Chapter 1 ends-TBC_**

* * *

_Hajimemashite xD_

_ini ff pertama yang kubuat di sini, sori kalo agak sedikit gimanaa gitu, newbie u,u_

_saa, yoroshiku ne, semoga suka :D reviewnya ditunggu {}_


	2. Chapter 2 - Orang itu Uzumaki!

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Orang itu.. Uzumaki?!**_

* * *

"Uzumaki Nagato desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Pupil Kushina membesar. _dia bilang.. uzumaki?! _Rambut merah, memang ciri khas dari klan Uzumaki. Tapi Kushina tidak pernah berfikir bisa bertemu dengan oranglain yang satu klan dengannya, terutama di kota itu.

"Satu lagi berambut merah!" Tanaka-_sensei_ menggeleng. "Ini upacara penerimaan siswa baru, dan kau terlambat?"

"Maafkan aku, Kepala Sekolah menyuruhku untuk membantunya memindahkan beberapa barang, tadi." Nagato, orang itu, nyengir untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia sedang depresi atau gugup, atau apapun yang dirasakan Kushina. Rambut merahnya diurus rapi, berbeda dengan Kushina yang membenci rambutnya sampai sampai tidak pernah disisir.

"Hah, sudah, silahkan duduk," Kata Tanaka-_sensei_, sebal. Nagato segera mencari-cari bangku kosong, kebetulan satu bangku lagi ada dibelakang bangku Kushina. Dia lewat begitu saja, tanpa memperhatikan rambut Kushina yang sama persis dengannya.

"Hai," Nagato mencoel bahu Kushina, dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ha-hai." Kushina hanya mengangkat tangannya, sama sekali enggan menoleh ke belakang.

"Rambutmu bagus," Jantung Kushina berdetak kencang mendengarnya. Ia terkejut. Kushina menoleh cepat ke belakang, memperhatikan laki-laki itu dengan lekat. Mencoba mengingat raut wajah laki-laki yang tadi pagi ditemuinya. Apakah orang ini?

"Aaa! Ketemu!" Pekiknya. "Oi! Kau yang mengejekku tadi pagi, ttebane?! Ya kan?! Kau yang.."

"Rambut merah! Kalau kau mau mengganggu pelajaranku yang bahkan belum mulai ini, kupersilahkan kau keluar!"

"su-sumimasen.." Kushina menunduk. Malu sekali rasanya, entah ia terlalu bersemangat karena dipuji atau bagaimana, yang jelas, gadis ini memang agak emosional. Dia sampai-sampai dijuluki "Hot-blooded Habanero" ketika masih duduk di bangku SD.

Nagato terkekeh di belakang, walaupun di sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh Kushina. Irisnya diam diam memperhatikan rambut Kushina yang tergerai panjang, bahunya yang kecil tapi tegap, gadis yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang feminim. Nagato sadar kalau Kushina berada di klan yang sama dengannya, Uzumaki.

###

Kelas 2-A

Seisi kelas 2-A, salah satu kelas yang paling unggul di Konoha Gakuen sunyi, sepi. Murid-murid di dalamnya sedang mengerjakan tes dadakan, walaupun ini adalah Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang. Tidak ada satupun murid yang terlihat kesusahan mengerjakan, mereka benar-benar siswa unggul.

"Pffftt.."

Suara tawa memecah keheningan. Semua siswa menoleh ke arah Minato, murid yang tertawa tadi.

"ah, gomen, gomen. Aku hanya teringat hal yang lucu." Minato meminta maaf, masih dengan raut wajah geli.

"Minato, ini sedang tes, jangan ribut. Kau ini kan, ketua OSIS." Jiraiya-_sensei _menegurnya.

Minato mengangguk pelan, dan melanjutkan tesnya.

(Minato's POV)

Memang _sensei_ sudah menegurku, tapi aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian tadi pagi, ketika aku bertemu gadis berambut merah itu. Aku memang berniat memujinya, entah kenapa aku menyukai rambutnya. Itu terlihat sangat indah, tapi ketika aku menoleh ke belakang, dia seperti mematung. Apa dia tidak pernah dipuji sebelumnya?

Sekarang aku sedang menelusuri koridor kelas satu. Mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan gadis berambut merah tadi.

"Mi-Minato-senpai!" Sapa adik kelas satu, Yamato.

"Yo! Yamato! Kau masuk sini, rupanya!" Yamato, tetanggaku, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau dia masuk ke sini juga.

"Minato-senpai, kenapa tadi tidak memberikan pidato saat upacara? Senpai, kan, ketua OSIS?"

"Hahaha, aku tidak ingin repot-repot membuat naskah pidatonya. Kau kelas mana?" Tanyaku antusias.

"1-C, mau ke kelasku tidak?" Tawarnya. Matanya terlihat bangga dengan kelas 1-C. Tapi aku tidak tertarik, wajah gadis berambut merah itu wajah orang pintar, tidak mungkin masuk kelas 1-C yang oke.. masih bisa dibilang hanya rata-rata saja. Aku yakin dia kelas 1-A, atau kelas 1-B.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sedang mencari seseorang, sudah dulu, ya." Kataku enteng. Aku kembali melangkahkan kaki, berharap melihat sesuatu berwarna merah.

Tapi hasilnya, Nihil.

###

(Normal POV)

"Kushina, kau tidak ke kantin? Kudengar, pudding di sekolah ini enak, _loh_." Kata Nagato semangat. Sementara Kushina masih enggan menatapnya. Kejadian tadi pagi tidak mau diungkit-ungkitnya lagi, kalau dipikir-pikir, jika dia terus berbicara tentang-entah pujian atau ejekan-itu, mungkin dia akan dilabeli "Orang Yang Senang Sekali Di Puji Sampai-Sampai Diingat Terus".

"Tidak." Jawab Kushina singkat. "Dan lagi, tolong, jangan berlagak seperti kita ini teman,"

Nagato diam sejenak, "Ah, kau ini. jangan malu-malu begitu. Kita 'kan sekelas," Nagato menggaruk pundaknya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, _IDIH, SIAPA JUGA YANG MALU SAMA YANG BEGINIAN_?! pikir Kushina, jijik.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, jadi, aku mohon jangan sok tau tentang apa yang kupikirkan. Karena apa yang kau pikirkan, dengan apa yang kupikirkan, itu jauh berbeda."

Kushina beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Tapi langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu. _Ah, dengan rambut merah ini.. apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang?_ Ia memutar balik tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali ke bangku. Nagato melihatnya heran.

"Kenapa?" Nagato memiringkan lehernya. "Oh! Kau tidak tau dimana, ya? Ayo, sini!"

Tangan Kushina ditarik oleh Nagato sehingga ia berdiri, menyadari itu, Kushina jadi kesal dan melepas tangannya, "Oi! Aku sudah cukup ditertawakan oleh orang-orang karena rambut tomat ini! Kau tidak ada rasa malu, ya?!"

"Oh, itu alasannya." Nagato tersenyum. "Rambutmu itu ciri khas klan kita, Uzumaki. Rambutmu bagus. Apakah pujian ini tidak bisa kau cerna? Kau malu terhadap apa?"

"A.. aku.. aku ingin punya rambut bagus seperti.."

"Pirang? Hitam kelam? biru tua? Itu sudah banyak," Ujar Nagato. "Tapi merah? _Limited Edition_. Edisinya terbatas, klan uzumaki sudah semakin sedikit. Kau harusnya bangga akan hal itu, karena dari beribu-ribu orang di kota ini, kau termasuk klan Uzumaki. Yang berambut merah."

Kushina terdiam, memikirkan kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Nagato. Mungkin benar apa yang ia bicarakan. Rambut merahnya, setidaknya tidak benar-benar jelek. Sekali lagi Nagato menarik tangan Kushina, menuju kantin.

_Benar.. dia yang kutemui tadi pagi. orang yang pertama kali memuji rambutku. Tapi, entah kenapa, jantungku tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti saat itu. suaranya yang lembut, sampai-sampai aku lupa bagaimana caranya bicara. yang jelas, aku sangat senang saat itu. Perasaan yang jelas berbeda dengan saat ini, tapi aku percaya, Nagato, yang tadi pagi kutemui, dan yang pertama kali membuatku merasakan semua ini. _

* * *

**_Chapter 2 ends-TBC_**

* * *

_Yattaa- Chapter 2 Selesai xD_

_kok jadi kaya' KushinaxNagato ya? Hahaha_

_yaudah, pantengin terus, ya? reviewnya ditunggu {}_


	3. Chapter 3 - Orang yang bertanggung jawab

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Senpai adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab.**_

* * *

"Kushina, kau mau yang mana?" Nagato menjulurkan kedua tangannya, tangan kanan memegang Pudding vanilla dan yang kiri memegang pudding stroberi.

"E-eh. terserah kau saja," Jawab Kushina. Diperhatikan oleh hampir seisi kantin, kadang ada yang berkomentar 'duo merah', 'orang aneh', membuat Kushina risih duduk di tengah-tengah kantin itu. Ia sampai rela tidak meng-antre untuk mendapatkan makan siangnya, seenak apapun menu hari itu. Pudding yang kini ia lahap juga, karena Nagato sudah berbaik hati membelikan untuknya.

(Kushina's POV)

Bagaimana bisa Nagato sangat percaya diri dengan rambutnya yang terbilang aneh, itu? Walaupun warna rambut kami agak sedikit berbeda, sih—merah rambutku lebih parah—tapi tetap saja rambutnya aneh! Aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mau berada di tempat ini. Hanya karena ada Nagato saja, kalau tidak ada dia, demi apapun aku tidak akan berada disini. Lebih baik melamun di kelas, cih.

Aku memerhatikan sekelilingku, semuanya melahap menu hari ini—Chicken Karaage, beberapa potong sushi, sup tomat dan sayuran, dan susu sapi segar yang dingin—dengan senangnya. Perutku dari tadi sudah kelabakan minta makan.

"Kushina, sebentar aku ke toilet dulu, ya." Nagato mengelus perutnya. kelihatannya dia sakit perut sesudah memakan pudding itu.

"Eh? Bagaimana denganku?" Tanyaku cemas. Masa' aku harus menyuruhnya mengantarku dengan kondisi—dia ingin kebelakang—begitu? Atau masa' aku harus menunggu tepat di toilet laki-laki?

"_Daijoubu,_" Nagato masih dengan ekspresi menahan sakit. "Aku akan segera kembali, kau disini saja. Dan kusarankan kau memesan makanan, kau terlihat pucat."

Setelah berkata begitu, Nagato segera berlari keluar kantin. Aku hanya bisa tercengang, mematung di atas kursi sambil menatap kepergiannya yang bisa dihitung sialan.

"Menunggu dan diperhatikan begini? lebih baik aku.." Gumamanku terusik oleh suara perut. Pagi tadi aku hanya memakan beberapa potong roti karena takut terlambat, dan sekarang sudah waktu makan siang, aku tidak bisa menahan lapar lagi!  
"Sial!" Aku mengacak rambut dan berlari ke arah antrean yang tinggal sedikit. Bodoh amat dengan rambut merah ini, aku lapar!

Satu anak.. dua anak..

Giliranku sekarang! _Yatta!_ _Chicken.. Chicken.._

"Anoo... aku.."

BRUK! Pundakku digeser ke samping sehingga aku terdorong dari meja makanan. Laki-laki berambut coklat dengan anting-anting di telinganya menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek. Dia mengambil nampan makanan yang SEHARUSNYA untukku itu.

"Hoo, tomat kok ada dijalanan?" Katanya dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan. Aku mengepalkan tanganku di samping rok.

"Aniki! Kita 'kan baik, ayo kembalikan saja ke dapur!" Salah satu temannya berbicara lagi. Saat aku menoleh, sekarang aku sudah dikerumuni oleh 4 laki-laki yang aku yakin sekali 'geng' dari lelaki coklat norak yang sudah mendorongku tadi.

_Tahan.. tahan.. jangan sampai kehidupan SMA-mu rusak dengan label hot-blooded habanero dan dijauhi lagi… fuuu.._

"ide bagus! Deidara! Bantu aku membawanya," Kata lelaki berambut coklat itu.

"Oke!" Lelaki dengan rambut kuning panjang yang dikuncit tiba-tiba menarik rambutku dengan keras sampai aku tertarik kebelakang.

"_Itai!_ (Aduh!)" Pekikku kesakitan. Mereka terus menerus menarik rambutku dengan kuat, sedangkan yang lainnya tertawa-tawa.

Sudah kuduga, apa yang dikatakan Nagato itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Aku masih membenci rambutku.

(Minato's POV)

Beberapa tugas OSIS menahanku untuk makan siang. Tinggal lima belas menit lagi, waktu istirahat akan habis. Aku akan menggunakan waktu yang sedikit itu untuk makan, dan mencari gadis itu.

Sepanjang koridor aku menoleh kanan kiri, bisa saja aku menemukan gadis itu, ya kan? Aku menuruni tangga perlahan, beberapa orang duduk di sana,

"E-eh! Kau yang.. ah, gomenasai, aku salah orang,"

Hahaha, aku jadi agak sensitif dengan apapun yang berwarna merah. Jelas saja yang tadi laki-laki. Mungkin memang aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Setidaknya untuk hari ini.

"_Itai!_"

Suara pekikan seorang gadis terdengar di telingaku. Asal suaranya dari kantin. Apa ini? Ada kecelakaan? Atau pem-_bully_-an? Aku berlari menuju kantin, jangan sampai ada sesuatu yang buruk.

Terlihatlah kerumunan siswa lain yang menghalangi pandanganku. Aku menerobos kerumunan itu sambil terus berkata "Sumimasen, permisi, mohon minggir sedikit,". Entah kenapa aku benar-benar cemas, cemas yang tidak biasa. Sampai akhirnya aku berhasil menerobos kerumunan itu

(Kushina's POV)

Aku tidak tahan lagi! Seenaknya mereka yang bahkan belum aku kenal menjambak-jambak rambutku seperti ini. Memangnya kenapa dengan julukan "_Hot-blooded Habanero?_" Aku tidak akan begini kalau mereka memperlakukanku dengan baik!

"OI! LEPASKAN!" Suara beratku akhirnya keluar, bagian rambutku yang ditariknya kutarik dengan paksa sampai beberapa helai rambutku lepas. Kedua tangan laki-laki bernama Deidara itu kucekram, Tangan kirinya kutahan dipunggungnya, dan tangan kanannya kutarik ke belakang dengan keras dengan posisi tubuhnya sudah membelakangiku. (KitamuraRR's note : kebayang gak? xD)

"_It-Itai itai!" _

"Aku, Uzumaki Kushina, tidak ada masalah dengan.." Kalimat kasarku—yang informal, walaupun dia kakak kelas—terpotong setelah mendengar bisikan-bisikan siswa lain yang mengerubuni kami.

"Apa dia gila? Menantang kelompok Akatsuki, _yankee _di sekolah ini? _Kowaii(_seram)!"

"Rambut merah itu bisa memperlakukan Akatsuki begitu? Menyeramkan!"

"Hei, dia kelas kita kan? U-Uzumaki.. Uzumaki apa tadi katanya?"

"Uzumaki Kushina, _dessho_?"

Mendengar itu, aku segera melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan pergi. Ternyata aku masih tidak mau kehidupan SMA-ku sama seperti dulu. Di tindas-menghabisi yang menindas-;alu ditakuti atau lebih tepatnya dimusuhi. Begitu terus menerus seperti siklus hujan. Dan kali ini aku sudah cukup disini saja, tidak perlu menghabisi mereka satu persatu.

"RAMBUT MERAH ANEH!" Derapan langkah kaki bergema di kantin. Aku spontan menoleh dan mendapati Deidara—si kuning tadi—berlari ke arahku sambil membawa semangkuk sup di tangan kanannya.

Sudah dijambak,mau disiram sup panas juga? Aku menutup mataku, tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

BYUUR!

_E-Eh? Sudah disiram? Rambutku basah? Tapi kenapa tidak terasa, ya? Apa siramannya meleset? Kenapa pundakku agak aneh, ya?_

Aku membuka mataku. Sesosok laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dariku berdiri dihadapanku sekarang. Tangannya memegang kedua pundakku. Aku mengangkat kepala, dia menunduk dan menatapku dengan tatapan cemas. Rambut kuning jabriknya basah, di pipinya mengalir tetesan air, dan di rambutnya.. ada sayur.

"Eh?!" Aku kaget setengah mati. Laki-laki ini.. kenapa ada sayur? Ah! Dia melindungiku?

"_Daijoubu_? Kau terkena cipratannya tidak?" Katanya. Aku merasa pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya. Aduh! Ini bukan saat memikirkan hal-hal sepele begitu!

"_Daijobu-desu._ E—etto.. Kau.." Entah hanya aku saja yang berfikir begini, tapi di sorotan matanya menjelaskan kalau dia lega. Aku masih tidak bisa berkata banyak melihat rambut dan kepalanya basah karena sup itu. Sup yang jelas-jelas masih panas itu.

"_Ka-Kaichou?! (_Ke-ketua?!)" Pekik salah satu dari kelompok yang kalau tidak salah _Akatsuki_ itu. Deidara yang jaraknya paling dekat gelagapan sendiri melihat Laki-laki yang dikatakan 'Kaichou' ini. Laki-laki ini menoleh dengan tatapan tajam, super tajam sampai aku sendiri merinding.

"Katsuhiko Deidara, Wataru Yahiko, Masaki Hidan, Takaya Kakuzu, kutunggu kalian diruang Moral dan Budi Pekerti setelah bel masuk berbunyi. _Wakatta(Mengerti)_?"

"_Ha-Hai, _Minato-sama!"

Ke-empat-empatnya, menghilang dengan cepat. Mereka benar-benar ketakutan hanya karena kalimat tadi.

"Gomenasai" Kata Minato—yang kuyakini kakak kelasku ini—senpai. Dia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pundakku. "Murid baru sepertimu yang belum sehari disini, sudah diperlakukan begitu. Aku menyarankanmu untuk menjauhi mereka."

Aku jadi gugup sendiri, antara tidak enak hati padanya, dan terpana melihat _senpai_ kali ini. Aduh, jadi deg-degan begini. Tapi.. mereka memanggilnya 'Kaichou', kan? Berartio dia ketua OSIS, kan? Jelas dia harus menolong yang lain. Tugas ketua OSIS memang begitu. Tidak mungkin dia menolongku karena benar-benar tulus. Ya, siapa yang mau berteman, atau minimal dekat dengan orang aneh klan Uzumaki sepertiku?

(Normal POV)

"H-Hai, Arigatou Gozaimasu, senpai. Eh.. dahimu merah, senpai! Pasti panas sekali!" Setelah beberapa saat diam, Kushina akhirnya buka suara. Tangannya refleks mengeluarkan saputangan dan mengelap dahi dan rambut Minato. Terang saja Minato terkejut sampai akhirnya _frozen_ di tempat dia berdiri. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Hai, sudah lumayan. Daripada benar-benar basah tteba?" Bola mata Kushina yang tadi terarah ke rambut Minato, kini melirik wajahnya yang merah. "Akk, senpai! Wajahnya sampai memerah! Memang supnya panas sekali _ttebane_.."

_Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan sup sial itu_... pikir Minato yang tidak berani melihat Kushina secara langsung. "Uzumaki-san, ini sudah bel, nanti kau kena ceramah oleh guru kalau terlambat."

"Oh iya! Aku duluan, _senpai_! Terima kasih sudah menolongku!" Kata Kushina dengan senyuman mengembang. Dia senang sekali sudah ditolong oleh Minato. Dia berjalan dengan riang, dan mendadak berhenti setelah beberapa langkah, "_Senpai_.. adalah Ketua Osis yang bertanggung jawab," Nada sedih terdengar dikalimat itu. Lalu Kushina kembali berjalan gontai, ke kelasnya.

Minato hanya memandang Kushina dengan heran, tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya. Laki-laki berambut kuning itu membenarkan rambutnya dan kembali ke ruang kelasnya. Sementara itu Di pintu keluar kantin yang lain, seseorang menggertakkan giginya dengan geram setelah menyaksikan kejadian itu.

###

* * *

_**Chapter 3 ends - TBC**_

* * *

_Yo! Minna! xD_

_Akhirnya selesai Chapter 3nya xD_

_Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya :D Author usahain ngapdet secepet yang author bisa xD Dan untuk word, sebenernya author udah sadar kalo itu pendek, tapi gaktau nggak kegerak buat nge-nambahin dan langsung publish. soalnya mata author suka perih tiap baca ff yang kepanjangan. xD Tapi terny__ata pendapat yang review beda, jadi author tambahin. Gimana? Udah cukup panjang? :D_

_Jaa, semoga suka. Ditunggu review berikutnya :3_


	4. Chapter 4 - Kirei Na Tomato

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Kirei na Tomato**_

* * *

Semenjak kejadian jambak-menjambak rambut oleh kelompok _yankee_, "Akatsuki", Kushina benar-benar jarang keluar kelas. Gadis klan Uzumaki itu selalu membawa bekal dari rumah, dan berusaha sebisa apapun—minum hanya sedikit, misalnya—untuk tidak ke kamar kecil. Bisa kacau kalau dia keluar kelas dan berpapasan dengan kelompok Akatsuki itu.

Tidak, Uzumaki Kushina, gadis itu, sama sekali tidak takut di apa-apakan oleh kelompok _yankee_ tersebut. Hanya saja, dia tidak mau membuat namanya jadi buruk karena berkelahi di sekolah.

Walaupuun begitu, Kushina tetap saja 'agak' dijauhi di kelasnya. Tidak banyak yang tau akan kejadian tiga hari yang lalu itu, tapi penjauhan Kushina ini karena sorot matanya yang selalu terlihat marah dan kesal. Alih-alih menghaluskan sorotan matanya, Kushina malah memilih untuk tidak peduli. Pelajaran yang ada saja sudah membuat kepalanya mau pecah, jangan ditambah lagi berusaha untuk melembutkan caranya menatap sesuatu.

"Shina," Seseorang menepuk bahu Kushina sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Nagato, seulas senyum menghiasi wajah sendunya. "Cih, apa?"

"Hey, ayolah. Jangan bilang kau masih marah karena waktu itu, ya?" Nagato mengrenyitkan dahi. "Aku kan sudah bilang, aku dipanggil kepala sekolah setelah aku keluar dari toilet,"

Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Lapangan bola yang kosong saja jauh lebih menarik dari mendengar ocehan Nagato. Ya, Kushina masih kesal dengan lelaki berambut merah tua itu. Meninggalkannya di kantin sendirian itulah yang menyebabkan dia bertemu dengan _yankee_-_yankee_ gadungan yang norak.

"Kau mau ke perpustakaan, tidak?" Kata Nagato lagi. "Aku belum buat tugas ips. Dan sekarang aku butuh referensi. Temani aku, yuk? Lagipula ini jam belajar sendiri."

"Tidak, kau pergi saja sendiri."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Ia menepuk pundak gadis—yang masih saja menontoni lapangan bola—itu beberapa kali. Menemukan tepukan pundak itu benar-benar menyebalkan, akhirnya Kushina memutuskan untuk menoleh.

"Kau pergi saja sendiri! Aku ingin tidur!" Ujar Kushina, nada bicaranya tidak menunjukkan kalau dia mengantuk. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke buku-bukunya di atas meja lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Berharap Nagato bisa pergi dengan aktingnya yang buruk itu.

Nagato terdiam sebentar, sementara Kushina menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kanannya tak sabar. _Kami-sama, biarkan si kepala merah ini pergi!_

"_Naruhodo_(jadi begitu). _Jaa, oyasuminasai Shina_!" Suara hentakan kaki memenuhi gendang telinga Kushina. Lama-kelamaan suara itu mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang. Ia menghela nafas lega, dan memutar kepalanya yang tadi menghadap ke ruang kelas, keluar jendela yang tepat di sampingnya. Kembali memperhatikan lapangan bola yang kosong. Hujan deras semalam membuat lapangan becek dan tidak bisa dipakai untuk pelajaran olahraga. Beberapa anak yang sering bolos kelas untuk sekedar bertanding sepak bola, hari ini tidak ada alasan lagi untuk keluar. Kushina memejamkan matanya lama, lalu membukanya kembali. Sama-sekali tidak ada orang yang lewat di lapangan itu.

Iris kelabunya menggambarkan bahwa gadis itu kesepian.

(**Kushina's POV)**

Entah aku berharap bisa ada sesuatu yang kukerjakan saat ini, selain melamun. Meskipun tadi aku bersikap seperti itu pada Nagato, nyatanya tanpa ocehannya sekarang aku jadi kesepian. Ditambah lagi dengan suara-suara ricuh di kelas, obrolan-obrolan tentang kakak kelas yang tampan _lah_, acara televisi, dan juga gosip-gosip yang dilontarkan dengan suara cempreng oleh anak-anak perempuan di kelas yang berada di lantai satu ini.

Biasanya aku akan merasa untuk membenturkan kepala mereka semua ke dinding kelas sambil berteriak 'URUSAI!'. Tapi kali ini aku ingin ikut bergabung. Ingin ikut membicarakan obrolan tidak penting itu. Mengarang-ngarang cerita tentang kekaguman dengan kakak kelas. Kenapa harus mengarang? Karena sampai detik ini aku belum pernah bertemu siapapun yang membuatku tertarik. Terkecuali Nagato. Itu pun tidak bisa disebut tertarik. Dia hanya membuat jantungku berdetak kencang satu kali, lalu membuatku merasa _ilfeel_ sekaligus nyaman berada di sampingnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal jantung, tiba-tiba sekarang otot jantungku yang tidak bisa dikendalikan ini memaksa jantungku untuk berdetak kencang.

"Uzumaki-san!"

Seseorang memanggil namaku, lamunanku buyar. Bola mataku membentuk bayangan seorang laki-laki berdiri di depan jendela disampingku. Menutupi pandanganku dari lapangan bola.

"Uzumaki-san?" Sekali lagi dia memanggil. Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihatnya.

"Mi-minato!" Laki-laki yang berdiri di depanku itu, Namikaze Minato—begitu yang tertulis di sisi kanan kemejanya—mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Minato? Dulu kau memanggilku _senpai_." Minato tertawa. Aku menyembunyikan senyumanku dengan tatapan dingin. Nanti aku dianggap suka atau bagaimana hanya karena ditolongnya sekali. Itu pun bukan karena tulus untuk menolong, aku dengar, tugas ketua OSIS, kalau dia tidak mendamaikan dua pihak yang sedang berseteru maka dia akan dikenakan sanksi. Setidaknya informasi dari Nagato itu membuat _image_ Minato ini agak rusak di mataku.

"Memangnya memanggil seorang _senpai_ dengan sebutan _senpai_ itu wajib, ya?" Kalimat yang kulontarkan bernada dingin. Mungkin sedingin es. "Aku tidak pernah membacanya di buku peraturan sekolah,"

"Benar," Jawab Minato sambil menunjukkan senyuman mautnya. Aku menahan otot-ototku untuk tidak ikut membalas senyumnya. "Terserahmu saja mau memanggilku apa."

"Hmm,"

"Dan itu berarti terserahku mau memanggilmu apa, benar?"

"Yap." Aku mengiyakan. "E-eh? Maksudmu?"

Minato mendekatkan wajahnya ke jendela, memperhatikan wajahku sebentar, lalu tertawa kecil. Aku tahu benar ekspresiku bingungku saat itu benar-benar parah.

"_Tomato_." Bisiknya. "Uzumaki Tomato, _darou_?"

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya tadi. _Tomato_? Itu adalah nama kecilku dulu—selain 'Red Hot-blooded Habanero'—, dan beberapa hari yang lalu juga aku dipanggil tomat oleh _yankee_ berambut kuning, Deidara. Sekarang, tambah satu orang lagi? Karena rambutku yang berwarna senada dengan tomat, sampai sebesar ini aku tidak pernah mengkonsumsi buah sial itu!

"A-Apa?! Aku tidak mau dipanggil begituan! Namaku Uzumaki Kushina, _ttebane_!" Aku cepat-cepat buka suara setelah melihat lelaki rambut jabrik itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mukaku, bingung karena aku mendadak diam.

"_Souka_?" Minato memiringkan lehernya. "Kalau begitu.."

Ini yang kedua kalinya dia mengamati wajahku. Gerakan tangan yang sama, mimik muka yang sama, ia ulangi seperti yang dia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung dengan bahu yang tegap ini kemudian menepuk tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya sendiri. Mengisyaratkan 'oh, aku tau!'.

"_Kirei na Tomato_ (Tomat yang cantik)!"

(**Minato's POV)**

"_Kirei na Tomato,_" panggilan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Padahal aku tadi berencana memanggilnya 'Tomat yang _chubby_' atau apapun yang mendeskripsikan pipinya yang tembam. Namun saat pandanganku mendarat di matanya, aku langsung bicara begitu.

"Apa, _ttebane?_" Kata Kushina, wajahnya merah padam. Dan dengan kondisi begitu dia luar biasa manis. Kedua sudut bibirnya, dipaksa untuk tidak tersenyum. Sorotan mata dinginnya tadi berganti dengan sorot mata terkejut. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa wajahku juga ikut-ikutan merah. Aku tidak mau kondisiku yang begitu terlihat oleh gadis dihadapanku ini.

"E-e-eh.." Aku memutar bola mataku, memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri dari sini sesegera mungkin. _Akh! Handphone, mana handphone_! Tanganku merogoh saku celana dan dengan cepat mengeluarkan _handphone_ milikku. "Aish! Rapat akan dimulai! _Jaa, mata ashita_!"

Kedua kakiku melangkah bergantian menjauh dari jendela kelas 1-C itu. Aku tau dia masih dengan raut wajah yang sama, dan itu membuatku masih ingin menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatnya. _Sabar, Minato, kau harus sadar kalau wajahmu ini sekarang panas! Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Kalau kau tadi tidak berkata begitu, saat ini kau masih bisa berbincang bincang dengan Kirei na Tomato…_

Aku mengacak rambutku, menyadari kalau kata 'Kirei na Tomato' itu telah melekat di otakku. Ini sudah beberapa langkah dari kelas itu, dan sekarang aku bisa menoleh diam-diam. Melihatnya dari jauh saja sudah cukup. Saat aku menoleh, sepertinya yang berambut merah di sana ada dua. Eh?! Ada dua?

"Shina! Kau sedang apa?" Dari sini pun aku terdengar, suara berat milik laki-laki satu lagi yang kini mencoel bahunya. Dan lagi, apa katanya tadi? Shina? "Memperhatikan lapangan bola lagi?"

"Ti-tidak!" Kushina membalik tubuhnya 180 derajat, sekarang mereka jadi berhadapan. Kalau bisa aku ingin melempar laki-laki itu dengan sepatu atau apa. 'Shina' katanya tadi? Sebegitu akrab-kah mereka berdua?

"Hei, kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu, Nagato?" Kushina mengambil sebuah buku di tangan laki-laki bernama Nagato itu. "_Su-Sugoi_(keren)! Kau selesaikan sebanyak itu dalam waktu cuma beberapa menit?!"

"Hahaha aku tadi ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas, makanya aku mempercepat gerakan tanganku agar selesai dalam waktu singkat. Kau tidak bosan, kan?" Kata Nagato. Kali ini aku tidak akan melemparnya dengan sepatu. AKU AKAN MELEMPARNYA DENGAN RAK SEPATU! Cih, berlagak keren di hadapan _Kirei na.._ maksudku di hadapan Kushina. Tapi.. aku seperti pernah melihat lelaki itu.

**DRRT DRRT DRRT**

_Handphone _di sakuku bergetar. Ada email masuk.

**From: Fugaku**_**  
**_

**Subject: Rapat akan dimulai!**

_Kaichou dimana? Rapat akan segera dimulai! _

Sial! Aku lupa hari ini benar-benar ada rapat untuk festival olahraga lusa! Untuk terakhir aku menoleh lagi ke kelas 1-C itu. Kushina dan Nagato kelihatannya sedang asyik berbincang-bincang. Raut Kushina tidak lagi kesepian seperti yang kulihat saat dia memandangi lapangan bola tadi.

"Fuuh.." Aku menghela nafas, dan tersenyum. "Setidaknya dia sudah ada teman bicara."

Di hatiku terbesit sedikit perasaan lega. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku selalu khawatir kalau memikirkan gadis berambut merah itu, khawatir kalau dia diapa-apakan, kalau dia kesusahan, padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Walaupun aku masih agak kesal dengan lelaki merah itu, Nagato, tapi dengan adanya dia, sekarang aku bisa agak tenang. Kurasa rapat kali ini bisa berjalan lancar karena pikiranku tenang saat ini.

###

**(Normal POV)**

Nagato duduk dihadapan Kushina sekarang. Nagato sibuk mengoceh, membicarakan topik-topik _random _yang direspon Kushina dengan anggukan dan 'ohya?'. Mata Kushina beberapa kali mencuri pandang keluar jendela, melirik Minato yang kini sudah tetap hatinya untuk berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Menurut pendapatmu bagaimana, Shina?" Tanya Nagato. Kushina kaget dan cepat-cepat menghentikan aksi 'curi-pandang'nya.

"Apa, _tteba_?"

"EEEH?! Dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Nagato menatap Kushina tidak percaya.

"_gomen, gomen_! Bisa kau ulang lagi?" Kushina merasa tidak enak. Ini karena dia terlalu sibuk melirik _senpai_-nya itu. Berpura-pura mendengarkan padahal sama sekali tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan Nagato.

Nagato mengulang ceritanya dari awal kembali dengan sabar. Suaranya diperlambat. Kali ini Kushina mendengarkan, tanpa tahu kalau di bawah meja, tangan Nagato terkepal keras. Seperti siap meninju apapun dan kapanpun dia mau.

###

* * *

**_Chapter 4 ends - TBC_**

* * *

Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga ini! Fiuh!

Gomen, updatenya agak telat, hehe :3

Untuk Chen, arigatou review chapter 3! Ee—eh? Hontou?OwO Okeh, akan ku usahakan lagi agar lebih bagus! Terimakasih!

Minna! Mind to RnR? Aku sangat senang kalau kalian me-review ff ini!

Jaa, mata!^^


End file.
